Labels for accessing and/or repeatedly accessing the contents of a package are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,693 (Forman) discloses a resealable container with a tearable face opened and resealed by a label. The label includes multiple layers and, for tamper evidence, requires that an end-user remove a layer covering or overlaying a pull tab in order to access the pull tab. U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,732 (Moehlenbrock et al.) discloses a laminated lidstock including a substrate film, a support web, a pressure sensitive adhesive disposed between the substrate and support webs, a first die cut in the substrate film, a second die cut in the support web, a pull tab and a tamper evidence device. The pull tab and tamper evidence device are each coextensive with the width of the lidstock and, as such are coextensive with each other. Such labels may be positioned over or sealed to or otherwise applied to a bag (as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,693), a tray (as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,732) or other flexible, semi-rigid or rigid packaging (as each is known to a person of ordinary skill in the packaging arts).